Tayend's: Magic and Bedroom Secrets
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: Tayend's written a book but what happens when he tells Dannyl about it? Inspired by Laura Scofield and Jaycest


_This is inspired by both Laura Scofield and Jaycest. Mine is nowhere as good as theirs._

_But whilst reading their stories, the idea popped into my mind._

_So I appreciate reviews and check out Laura's and Jaycest's stories :D_

**Tayend's: Magic and Bedroom Secrets.**

_Set after THL. Akkarin and Lorlen never died and Sonea isn't pregnant. Pairings: Dan/Tay,Akk/Son/ Lor/Osen_

Dannyl looked up from his book as Tayend came through their front door whistling. The magician raised an amused eyebrow and the scholar winked. The older man shook his head smiling at his lover's erratic behaviour. He sighed gently as Tayend wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his head.

"What are you in such a good mood about?" Dannyl asked. He watched as Tayend walked around the sofa and sat down on his lap.

"Do you really want to know _Lord _Dannyl?" He asked, idly running his finger up and down Dannyl's chest.

"Yes I do." Dannyl breathed, lustful thoughts starting to grow in his mind.

"Are you sure your _innocent _mind can handle it?" The scholar asked mischievously. The magician immediately grew wary and any dirty thoughts were immediately dispelled.

"What have you done Tayend?" He asked half-serious.

"Dannyl, you offend me! I haven't done anything wrong!" The younger man replied, dramatically placing his hand upon his heart. The older man continued to look at his boyfriend seriously and Tayend gave him an offended look.

"If you must know, my book has been well received."

"What book?" Dannyl asked curiously.

"Magic and Bedroom Secrets!" Tayend yelled happily. The magician looked at his boyfriend confused. "Seriously Dannyl, what do you think I get up to when I'm not with you? Do you think that I just walk around the Guild all day?" The scholar asked laughing.

"I do wonder what you get up" He replied amused. " So what's this book about?" The magician asked, trying to hide the fact that he was very eager to read it. _I'd like to know what he's being writing. And if it's been well received like he said, it must be good. _Tayend jumped off of Dannyl and ran upstairs. The magician looked at the space where his lover had just been sitting, totally bewildered. He could hear crashing from upstairs and dreaded the moment that he would have to go up there and confront the mess that his boyfriend was creating. _Then again, I'm not the most tidiest of people._ He jumped out of his thoughts as he heard Tayend running back down the stairs and turned around. His eyes fell on the book in the scholar's hands and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Tayend, what is that book about?" He asked sternly. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. On the cover of the book was a very graphical picture of a man and a woman having sex.

"It's tips and stuff on how to improve your sex life!" Tayend beamed at his boyfriend. The magician held out his hand and when the scholar had placed the book in it, he opened it.

"Chapter One: The basics." He read out loud. He started to flick through the pages and horror started to grow more and more with each chapter.

"What the hell is this Tayend!" He shouted furiously. He'd gotten to chapter ten which was titled: How men like it best.

"What do you mean?" Tayend asked innocently.

"Gently cusp his balls with yours hand as you lick and suck his cock!" Dannyl bellowed angrily.

"What's wrong with that?" The scholar asked, looking baffled at his lover's anger.

"It's what I do to you! You've written down our sex life and now you're telling people about it!" The magician was shaking with anger now.

"It's not just about our sex life. It's for straight relationships as well, you know." Tayend said defensively. The older man looked at him disbelieving.

"Who knows about this book?" Dannyl asked suspiciously.

"Sonea, maybe the High Lord, depends if she told him not. Umm... Administrator Lorlen and Lord Osen and well... that's about it." Dannyl's jaw had dropped to the ground by this point and his hands were balled into fist where he was so angry.

"What did they say about it?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
>"Sonea loved it! And Lord Osen said that it had dramatically improved his sex life!" Tayend said ecstatically. Dannyl lent onto the sofa for support, feeling totally drained by his boyfriend's stupidity. "I don't know what you're looking like that for. None of them mind that there's some bits about my sex life." The scholar said slightly hurt.<p>

"You could've at least asked me first about this!" Dannyl cried frustrated.

"I didn't think you would mind. I told Sonea not to let Akkarin know about it. And she said she won't. And nothing horrible is going to befall us because both Lorlen and Osen are lads." The younger man looked at the floor, upset by his lover's reaction. Dannyl sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He picked up the book and leafed through it.

They both looked at the door as Sonea walked in without even knocking. She smiled instantly at Dannyl and nodded at the book in his hand.

"Honestly Dannyl, Tayend is a genius!" She yelled grinning. Tayend beamed at this and looked at the taller magician.

"See Dannyl! Nothing to get annoyed about." The scholar remarked. Sonea instantly grasped the meaning of what the Elyne was saying and looked at Dannyl seriously.

"_Honestly! _What's wrong with you? He's done a brilliant book. I haven't told Akkarin and actually since I've read that book, I've found ways of pleasing him that I would never have thought of." She coloured slightly but still looked at Dannyl disapprovingly. The male magician sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Just as long as we don't get into trouble for this."

"Oh Dannyl, you won't. No one cares. If anything, everybody loves it! Anyway, I'm going. I just came here to thank and congratulate Tayend. Bye!" She yelled closing the door behind her.

The magician turned to his boyfriend and grinned mischievously. He walked up to Tayend, placing one hand on the lower part of the scholar's back and the other on his cheek. He moved his face so that his lips were brushing Tayend's and whispered:

"How about we try out that bit in chapter nine."

"What bit?" The scholar asked huskily.

"The bit where I pin you down and you're at my mercy." He murmured seductively against the younger man's lips before kissing him forcefully. Tayend leant into it and Dannyl led him upstairs. The magician pushed him onto the bed and using magic, chained him to it. He saw Tayend's muscles contract with the strain of trying to move and smiled wickedly at his futile efforts. The scholar's eyes were dark with arousal and this heightened the magician's lust.

"I guess this is my punishment?" He asked chuckling.

"Yes it is." Dannyl growled climbing on top of the younger man.


End file.
